Kazuo Kiriyama
Kazuo Kiriyama '''is a Japanese high school student and the major antagonist of ''Battle Royale. ''He is a highly respected - and feared - character. After a car crash resulted in a lobotomy at a young age, Kazuo lost all forms of empathy and mercy, making him a cold-blooded killer. He also became a genius in various arts, enabling him to master nearly anything in a short period of time. After the government forced him and his class into a Battle Royale where only one could remain alive, Kazuo fought to kill the other students and follow the game. However, very late in the game, he was killed by the hero Shuuya Nanahara. He battled ''Hunger Games ''hero Katniss Everdeen in PsyInsti's Kazuo Kiriyama vs. Katniss Everdeen. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Katniss Everdeen) '''Dan: Born to a rich family in a futuristic Japan, Kazuo was originally a happy-go-lucky boy that forgave his foes and helped them even after they broke his stuff. Lacie: …and he’s the ‘Killer of Fourteen’? Dan: That is, until he, his mother, and their driver were in a car crash. Only Kazuo survived, and he required a partial lobotomy to stay alive. Lacie: Well, after that it seems he lost all ability to understand and feel basic human emotions, like remorse and empathy. In other words, he became a killer in mind. Dan: In the 9th grade, as part of the government’s control policies to keep their people in check, Kazuo volunteered for the Battle Royale program, where all but 1 of a class would have to die or they would all die. Lacie: Kazuo did surprisingly well, killing 14 people out of 42 and only dying from a surprise attack. Dan: Perhaps due to his origin, Kazuo is a complete and total genius. He can understand pretty much any activity he even tries, such as painting or music, and discards the skills. Lacie: I mean, after reading an anatomy textbook he successfully fought off an Olympic-level Judo master! Dan: '''Kazuo is a genius-he is capable of understanding various practices in a very short time. He is a master martial artist, is very knowledgeable on human anatomy, and mastered the piano for no real reason at all. '''Lacie: Finally, Kazuo has an absurd pain tolerance. He willingly reconnected a nerve to his finger to use his arm again, without proper surgery or anything like that. Not only is he an anatomical master, but he can survive more than the average kid. SKILLS: ''' Incredible genius Won a fight via studying an anatomy textbook Intuitive skill in all/any martial arts Mastered painting and the piano, then discarded the skills Can strike and kill other foes from nowhere, like a ninja Very efficient and remorseless killer First and best embracer of the Program's rules Absurd pain tolerance; reattached a nerve to his finger Complete sociopath, no remorse or regret for killing '''Dan: Also, Kazuo wields an Ingram sub-machine gun, capable of firing 30 rounds at over a thousand rounds a minute. Lacie: 'While he does use a lot of other, acquired weapons, Kazuo was assigned to the M10 originally. For fairness, he'll only be using this one for the duel. '''MAC-10: ' Fires 9mm Parabellum 1,090 rounds per minute Effective range of 70 meters 32 round magazine '''Dan: Kazuo’s feats are impressive for his situation. He is the leader of his own gang, can even defeat Yakuza on his own, and managed to kill 14 other students, such as Mitsuko Souma who is not an easy kill. Lacie: While he did not win the Battle Royale, he made a lasting influence and killed the most out of anyone there. And, while Kazuo has weaknesses, they are honestly pretty minor. FEATS: ' Almost won the Battle Royale Projected winner of the Battle Royale Killed the most people Survived incredible wounds Killed Mitsuko Souma, a deadly killer Single-handedly took down trained Yakuza fighters '' '''Dan: He has no formal combat training, and his arsenal is limited to his Uzi. While in other media he used other stuff, like a knife, katana, bulletproof vest, and other tools, for sake of fairness he’ll just use his starting Uzi. WEAKNESSES: ''' No formal combat training More willing to kill than to talk it out Was outwitted and killed, in canon Only has access to his starting M10 '''Lacie: Kazuo is a master of both his mind and body, and it shows. (Kazuo: "That's when I tossed a coin. If it came up heads I'd take on Sakamochi... If the coin came up tails, I decided I'd take part in the game.") Death Battle Record (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Katniss Everdeen - Win 1W/0L